Save The Girl
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: I thought that if Allie wanted to be with a guy like that, then so be it. I'm not her babysitter. But this crossed the line. I couldn't stand by and let Sylvain hurt her. I had to save her. Set in Carter's POV! T to be safe!


**Hi everyone. This is my first story in this fandom, so bare with me. I decided to write this because after reading this part I kept wondering what was going through Carter's head. I hope you like it. :)**

**Oh, and I just want to make it clear that I don't personally cuss, but I felt it would make Carter seem more Carter-ish. **

* * *

><p>I walked into the great hall and scanned the room. My eyes fell on the one person I was looking for. Allie was beautiful. I couldn't help the glare that crossed my face when I saw that douche bag she came with. I don't get her fascination with him. If only she knew what kind of person he really is. I picked up two glasses of champagne, handling one to my date, Clare. I only asked her so I would have a reason to come. We had a small fling once, but this meant nothing to me. After finishing my drink, I pulled Clare out onto the dance floor. I watched Sylvain put his dirty hands on Allie as they danced.<p>

"You're a great dancer." Clare told me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied. I glanced over as the song ended. Sylvain was handing Allie a glass of champagne.

"Very sexy, Eloise!" Sylvain shouted.

_Pig._ I thought to myself. I watched him down his drink and wait for Allie to finish hers. I found myself leading Clare across the dance floor toward Allie. I stopped in front of the couple. I met eyes with Allie. I saw something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Which quickly turned to a more... disappointed look? I saw her looking Clare over.

_'You're stuck with him.' _ I thought a bit smugly as I turned away from her.

"This dance sucks," I whispered to Clare, causing her to giggle. Once we were on the edge of the dance floor, Clare began talking to one of her friends. I half listened, pretending to be interested. My blood began to boil when Allie moved closer to Sylvain. They danced for a while until he pulled her closer and placed his lips on her ear. My blood was surging now. I stormed out. Ignoring Clare's question of where I was going. She didn't follow though.

I walked outside and leaned against the wall of the building. I watched the small crowd that had formed out here. I can't believe she would let that pig do that. When is she going to learn that he's not what she thinks he is? Too late, that's when. I sighed and rested my head back against the wall. I leaned my head back forward and looked back over at the crowd. I saw Sylvain hurriedly leading Allie out the door and around the corner. I stayed where I was and tried to calm myself. If she wants to find out the truth the hard way, then so be it.

I couldn't stop the nagging voice telling me to go help her. I heard a girl cry out which had me on alert.

"Stop!" I heard Allie yell. I ran in the direction they had gone, pushing people out of the way. What I saw had my blood turning to lava. He was kissing her neck and his hands were were on her breasts. Even in the dark, I could tell she didn't like it. He whispered something and she replied in a whisper.

"Say it," he told her, pressing his body harder against hers. "Tell me that you want me." The tears on Allie's face was enough for me. I was sure I could kick his ass and not have anyone say a thing. He deserves it.

I walked up until I was right behind him.

"Ask yourself a question, Sylvain. If you have to force somebody to want you, do they really want you?" I saw his hold loosen slightly before he turned to see me.

"Oh, do go away, Carter."

_'Not a chance.' I thought._

"What are you trying to force her to say, Sylvain? Spell it out for me. Like I'm stupid." I challenged, showing him that I wasn't backing down so he could hurt Allie. That wasn't about to happen.

"This is none of your business, Carter. Your envy is pathetic" He said.

_'I'm the pathetic one?' _That would make me laugh if I wasn't so mad.

"Tell it to Isabelle. And while you're at it, tell her what you were about to do to Allie. And then you can have a long talk about The Rules." I wanted to smile when I saw the hatred in his eyes. Allie began struggling again, I didn't break eye contact with her attacker though. I stood my ground against him.

_'Hang on, Alllie. It's almost over.' _ I wanted to tell her, but didn't.

"Which will it be, Sylvain?" Seeing Allie struggle against his hold had me hating him even more. We started each other down, mutual hatred in our eyes. I wasn't about to lose to this jerk. I had to hold back my smugness when he backed down. I knew he wouldn't allow me to tell Isabelle. Can't ruin his reputation, we?

Letting go of Allie, he stepped back, closer to me. "Fine, Carter. Be the hero. Save the girl. But we both know you're pathetic. And it's me she wants." I've had enough of him. There was no way he was ever going to touch Allie again. I clenched my hands into fists, but before I could knock the douche down a few pegs, a loud scream tore through the night air.

We all froze. I looked at Allie and saw her fear. All my rage was gone, replaced by my all-all-business-attitude. Whoever that was needed help.

"Allie, stay here. Don't move." I ordered her before running around the corner with Sylvain. I still wanted to knock him to the ground, but I had to put that aside for now. I really hope Allie listens to me and stays there.

_'Just once, please listen, Allie.' _ I thought to myself as we entered the great hall to a scene I wasn't prepared for.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought. :) <strong>


End file.
